If You Were Gay
by Imperfection07
Summary: Shadow tries to read but Danny brings up a very odd subject. [Danny PhantomSonic the Hedgehog Xover] [Mild Yaoi] [Parody]


**"If you were Gay"  
(With Shadow and Danny)  
Disclaimer: The song is from Avenue Q. Shadow is © SEGA. Danny is © Nickelodeon  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Summary: Shadow tries to read but Danny brings up a very odd subject. Slight Yaoi.  
Note: I haven't seen this pairing anywhere on this website and this song was the perfect opportunity…so this is my way of saying: "CAN SOMEONE _BESIDES ME_ POST THIS CROSSOVER PAIRING _PLEASE_?! Thank you." I finally got enough of a backbone to post it here thanks to QotSF. Plus I was having a lot of fun typing it.**

**And if you're against Yaoi, please press the "X" on the top right of this window right now and have a nice April Fools day… (and I'm not kidding about the pairing)**

* * *

April 2007…a normal day for the Ultimate Life Form "Shadow" as he laid face-up on the authoress' living-room couch with a rather thick book. The hedgehog seemed to be in a state of content as he let out a sigh. 

"Ahh, an afternoon alone with my favorite book "Braham Stoker's Dracula". No muse brethren to bother me. How could it get any better than this?" Shadow the Hedgehog smiled before the front door opened and shut with a loud slam. Entering through the 12:00 PM light was Danny Fenton, who appeared rather happy at school being cut short due to an unexplained snow-storm.

"Oh, hi Shadow!" Danny called, catching sight of Shadow, tossing his violet backpack onto the kitchen table where it landed with a loud thump and inconveniently knocked down a potted plant.

"Hi Danny…" The hedgehog growled with a very annoyed tone of voice and buried his face into the book, trying to pretend the halfa hadn't just ruined his tranquil surroundings.

"Hey Shadow, you'll never guess what happened to me on the school bus this afternoon." The half-ghost commented as he walked into the living room.

"Enlighten me…" Shadow replied half-heartedly as he re-read the sentence Danny had interrupted him on.

"This guy was smiling at me and talking to me…" Danny started as he jumped onto the couch resulting in Shadow once again losing his place in a rather thick paragraph.

"Hn…that's very interesting…" Shadow grimaced as he tried to find the sentence he had just lost.

"He was being real friendly, and I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought _I_ was gay!" Danny smiled at the other muse. Shadow blinked and poked his head above the book's pages so he could get a better glimpse at the black-head with a stunned and unnerved expression on his face.

"Ah…so…uh…why are you telling me this?" Shadow asked, using his finger as a bookmark as he sat up. "Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?"

Danny, however, didn't seem fazed by Shadow's motion to change the subject. "Oh you don't have to get all defensive about it Shadow—"

"**I AM _NOT_ GETTING DEFENSIVE**!" Shadow yelled, startling Danny, before recollecting himself and burying his face back into the book. "What do I care about some gay-guy you met on some freaking bus, okay? I'm trying to read!"

Danny appeared hurt and bunched his eyebrows together in a sad manner. "I didn't mean anything by it Shadow. I-I just thought it could be something we could be able to talk about."

"I don't want to talk about it Danny, this conversation is _over_…" Shadow replied through the thick paper-back book.

"Yeah but Shad—"

"_OVER_!"

Danny recoiled and went silent for a moment as some odd tune began to play. Shadow's black ear flicked as Danny spoke up again. "Well, okay, just so you know—_if you were gay…_"

Shadow held back a mutter of: "Tell me he did NOT just burst out into song…"

"_That'd be okay. I mean 'cause, hey! I'd like you a-ney-way!_" A smile began growing on Danny's face.

An annoyed growl escaped Shadow and a large anime-vein/pock-mark became visible on his head.

"_Because you see, if it were me…_" Danny moved close to Shadow who began edging to the other end of the couch. "_I would feel free to say: that I was gay! But I'm not gay!_"

"Danny, please…I am trying to read!" Shadow grumbled as he tried to focus on the book in front of him. He felt something digging into his side and turned in time to catch sight of the halfa's blue eyes staring into his red. "…_WHAT_?"

"_If you were queer…_"

"ARGH, DANNY!" Shadow promptly got off the couch and sat on the arm-chair at the opposite end of the room.

"_I'd still be here!_" Danny got up and walked over.

"Danny, I'm trying to read this freaking book."

"_Year after year!_" Danny continued singing.

"Danny!!" Shadow buried his face into the book once again just as Danny sang directly into his ear.

"_BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR TO ME!_"

"WAAUGH!" Shadow jumped out of the arm-chair, throwing his book into the air, and tried to flee the room. He was NOT enjoying the half-ghost's annoying sing-song tone! There was also something else behind it that he didn't want to know about. "Will you stop that…?!"

"_And I know that you…_" Danny somehow got to the exit before he could.

Shadow stopped short and twitched. "What…?"

"_…would accept me too…_" Danny smiled and motioned to himself.

"I would…?!" Shadow asked with a rather bewildered expression on his face. He was somewhat thankful nobody else was in the house or he would've been extremely embarrassed.

"_If I told you today:_" Danny's voice raised a few octaves_ "Hey! Guess what, I'm GAY!"_ before returning to its normal pitch._ "But I'm not gay! I'm happy just being with you!_" Danny sang and hugged Shadow.

"Danny…let go of me…" The hedgehog twitched between angry and terrified.

"_So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys!_"

Shadow's red eyes widened with horror visible on them and he shoved Danny off. "DANNY, THAT'S REVOLTING!"

"No it's not!" Danny continued singing as he spread both arms out and began to dance around the irritated black hedgehog. "_If you were gay!_"

Shadow smacked a gloved palm into his face and grumbled. "Oh for…"

"_I'D SHOUT **HORRAY**!_"

"I am not listening!" The hedgehog promptly forced both hands over his ears as the song's tempo increased.

"_AND HERE I'D STAY!_"

"_LA-LA-LA-**LA**_!!" Shadow tried to blot out the annoying tune as Danny somehow hugged him again.

"_BUT I WOULDN'T GET IN YOUR WAY!_"

"**_AAAAAAHH_**!" Shadow wrenched himself out of the hug and backpedaled into a wall.

"_YOU CAN COUNT ON ME,_" Danny sang as Shadow curled up into a ball of sharp spikes. "_TO ALWAYS BE!_"

Shadow found Danny had somehow gotten them both in a very odd cuddling position with their noses touching that would have many Yaoi-fans squeal.

"_BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY!_" Both somehow got in a standing position with Shadow's spiked back against the wall. "_TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY! YOU WERE JUST BORN THAT WAY! AND, AS THEY SAY, IT'S IN YOUR DNA, YOU'RE GAY!_"

Shadow shook off a visible blush and let out an antagonized yell of: "**_I AM _NOT_ GAY!_**"

"_If you were gay!_" Danny sang after putting his head under Shadow's chin just as the front door opened and the other residents of the house walked in.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_**"

End…

* * *

Author's Note: In "reality" Shadow would have been able to escape, knocked Danny into his afterlife, or gotten a restraining order. 

Please Review/Give Creative Criticism  
(No FLAMING!)


End file.
